Fairy Tail Light and Darkness Wielders
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Instead of returning to Destiny Island, Sora and Riku both ended up in Fiore. Without the Gummi Ship, or any other way back, the two have no choice but to meddle with the Fairy Tail world until they find a way home. Will Sora and Riku ever return to their island? Or will they stay in Fiore for the rest of their lives?
1. Prologue

**Kingdom cure: You know something, Aki? I think I might have a bit of your manga version's fortune telling power.**

**Aki: What makes you say that?**

**Kingdom cure: Because I somehow knew that majority of the vote would be for this crossover.**

**Aki: Is that so?**

**Kingdom cure: Yep. And it makes me wonder why I even bother putting up the poll if I knew that this would be the outcome.**

**Aki: Well, you had to be sure, don't you?**

**Kingdom cure: Yeah, I guess. Sad that you won't be in any part of this though.**

**Aki: I'm actually glad. I don't want to know what you have in store if this was a Fairy Tail/Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's crossover. **

**Kingdom cure: Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway, let us start the prologue of this story.**

* * *

Sora and Riku walked in the dark beach, the latter leaning on the former for support.

"End of the road," the silver-haired boy said, as they got to a dark beach.

"Yep," the brunette confirmed.

"Put me down. I can walk." Sora gently let Riku off and walked to the edge of the beach.

"You know, maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too," he said to his friend. He heard a thud and turned to see his best friend lying face-down. "Riku!" He ran to his friend.

"This world is perfect for me," Riku told him, getting up. "If this is what the world really is, just this, than maybe I should just fade back into darkness."

"Riku..."

"If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness."

"... Yeah. The realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there," Sora agreed, now sitting on the sand.

"That's what I mean. Hey, Sora. Could you help me? I want to get down to the water," Riku asked his friend. He nodded and lent him his shoulder as they walked closer to the ocean. "At least the wave sound the same."

They both sat down in the sand in silence. Riku decided to break it.

"What I said back there, saying that I was better at stuff than you... To tell you the truth, Sora, I was jealous of you."

"What for?" the spiky-haired boy asked.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart."

"Yeah, well... I've got my share of problems too."

"Like what?"

"Like... wanting to be like you."

"Hmm... Well, there is one advantage to being me. Something you can never imitate."

"Really? What's that?"

"Having you for a friend." Sora was a bit surprised at the answer.

"Then I guess I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you can never imitate too," he then said.

Riku knew the answer, and so didn't bother to ask what it was he can never imitate.

They continued to sat in silence, listening to the waves. Riku felt something on his foot and looked down to see a bottle. He picked it up and saw a paper in it. Opening the bottle, he took it out and read it.

"Sora," he called, handing the paper to his friend. "I think it's for you."

Sora took the letter and read it.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are  
We pray for our sorrows to end  
And hope that our hearts will blend  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish  
And who knows  
Starting a journey may not be so hard  
Or maybe it has already begun  
There are many worlds  
But they share the same sky  
One sky. One destiny."

After reading the poem, a portal opened up, revealing bright light.

"Light," Riku plainly said.

"The door to light..." Sora shot up and held his hand out to Riku. "We'll go together!"

"Yeah." Riku accepted his hand as they both walked through the portal.

* * *

Magnolia. One of the towns in Fiore that holds a guild. And not just any guild, Fiore's most strongest guild. Fairy Tail.

Currently, there are members in that guild that are chatting aamongst themselves. Very few of them, however...

"Ice prick!"

"Flame breath!"

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, two of the very few Fairy Tail troublemakers are having their daily fights. And halfway of their fight...

"Knock it off," Erza ordered, ending their fight by pushing them away from each other, resulting in slightly cracking their necks.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" both instantly answered.

"Every single time," Cana muttered, doing some fortune telling.

"And after that it's-"

"There you are, Erza," came Mirajane's voice, cutting off Elfman's. "We still have a score to settle, remember."

"Yes. I remember that." And so began the second fight.

"Again. Every single time," Cana repeated herself.

"If only there's someone who can stop them. I don't like to see them fight all the time," Lisanna sighed. As if on cue, something crashed into the guild from the roof and into the lobby. Everyone gathered around the crater and found two unconscious teenage boys in the middle of it. Concerned, they quickly gave them whatever medical attention they needed. At least, that was what they planned until both suddenly shot up from their position, nearly giving them heart attacks.

"Ow... That hurt," the spiky-haired boy complained.

"No kidding. Where did we end up in?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"H-Hey... Are you two okay?" Lisanna dared to ask.

"If being sore from that landing is your definition of ok, then yes, we are okay."

"Where is this place?" the spiky-haired boy questioned.

"You're in our guild, Fairy Tail," Makarov answered. "But forget about where you are. Why did the two of you fall from the sky?"

"I... don't know..."

"Neither do I."

"Amnesia?" Erza guessed the two boys situation.

"I do remember my name," the brunette said. "I'm Sora."

"And I'm Riku."

"Okay then, do you remember anything else? Like where you live maybe?" Elfman asked, helping them out of the crater they made.

"Well... We live on a small island called Destiny Island," Sora answered.

"Never heard of that island before," Macao said.

"Well, he did say small island. So it might not be on most maps," Wakaba guessed.

"That's a possibility," Makarov agreed. "Do you two know how to get back home?"

"Well... We don't really know where our home is. It's a small island and we don't have maps where we're from, so we don't really know how to get there," Sora said.

"Yeah," Riku confirmed.

"I see. In that case, would you two like to join our guild?" Makarov offered. "You can think of it as a second home until you find a way back to your island. You can even go on jobs to find out clues about where your island is. What do you say?"

"That sounds like a nice offer. I'll take it!" the spiky-haired boy accepted.

"I guess I'll join too. Someone has to watch over this bozo," the silver-haired boy said.

"I'm not that much of a bozo!"

"Sure you aren't."

* * *

After a welcome party, everyone went home, Sora and Riku staying in the guild's guest room until they can find a place for themselves.

"We can't tell them, Sora," Riku spoke.

"I know," he answered. "But at the same time, we have no way of returning home. We don't have the Gummi Ship, or what the King used to travel between worlds."

"Which means we have no choice but to go along with how this world runs." Riku held out his hand and summoned his Keyblade. "I wonder... If there was an interference with that portal. Or if the Keyblade is telling us that this world need us more."

Sora called on his own Keyblade. "If that's true, then for what?"

"Well, we won't find out just thinking about it. Let's get some rest for now."

"Ok."


	2. The Saviors

**Kingdom cure: here it is! The official first chapter of this crossover!**

**Aki: Sure didn't take long, did it?**

**Kingdom cure: Well, originally, this was suppose to be a chapter for the Fairy Tail/Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's crossover, but due to the fact that readers want a Fairy Tail/Kingdom Hearts crossover, adjustments were made and you know the rest.**

**Chopper: And since the One Piece/Kingdom Hearts crossover is on hold, I'll be replacing Happy in being Kingdom Cure and Aki's assisstant.**

**Kingdom cure: that's right. And with that said, do you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Chopper: Ok. Kingdom cure does not own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts. Partial credit of this story goes to her beta reader.**

* * *

How did this happen? They did nothing to them, yet their guild got messed up, a couple of their members got beaten up, one other member was targetted for no reason, and now, this.

Phantom Lord is a fellow legal guild from Oak Town. In the town of Magnolia is also a legal guild known as Fairy Tail. There has never been a conflict between them, until today.

For reason unknown, Phantom Lord suddenly attacked Fairy Tail's guild. Despite this, Fairy Tail's headmaster, Makarov Dreyar, took no action in response. Even when one of his 'children' tried to convince him to retaliate against this action, he told them to refrain from doing so. Instead, he told them to stay a different groups, in case if Phantom Lord decides to attack again.

Unfortunately, the morning after that incident, another incident came. One of Fairy Tail's team, Team Shadow Gear, has been ambushed by the same person who messed up the guild building. As if that wasn't enough, they were also chained to a tree and the leader, Levy McGarden, has been branded with Phantom Lord's guild mark. Furious, Makarov has finally decided to take action, in which the rest of Fairy Tail stongly agreed to.

However, even though they had the upper hand during their war against the opposing guild, minutes after the guild master went to find Phantom Lord's master, Jose Porla, he suddenly crashed back down to where the big battle was taking place. Not only that, he was also weakened. Taking this as a good sign for them, the rest of Phantom Lord's members regained their confidence and fought back. And since the master was in a critical condition, the only S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, ordered a retreat, which the rest of the guild reluctantly agreed to.

Time after the incident, one of the recent members, Lucy Heartfilia, who was captured by Phantom Lord without her allies noticing and rescued by the only Dragon Slayer of the guild, Natsu Dragneel, revealed the opposing guild's plan. Turns out, the only reason why Phantom Lord did what they did was from a job that involves Lucy, saying that the client wants her back home. That is, however, what Lucy doesn't want to do for family reasons.

Shortly after the truth was revealed, noises can be heard from outside the guild's basement. Returning to the surface, the mages couldn't believe what they are seeing. In the water, behind the guild, was Phantom Lord's guild, making its way towards their guild. To make things worse, it's also preparing to fire Jupiter, a cannon that releases a compressed beam of energy that wreacks destruction wherever it passes. Erza quickly took action in response to this and changed into her extremely high defensive armor, the Adamantine Armor. Apparently, even with the great endurance it has, even though the guild was saved by its destruction, the armor was shattered in one blast.

Jose warned Fairy Tail that he will shoot another blast of Jupiter, but only if they refuse to hand over Lucy to him. They do that, he won't fire. Despite seeing the dangerous power, the guild refuse to give up their 'family member' away. Seeing how much they cared about her, Lucy was in tears. Despised by this action, Jose prepared another blast, giving them only fifteen minutes to live. However, while waiting for the fifteen minutes to go by, he also sent some soldiers called Shades, made from his own magic, to keep Fairy Tail occupied and keep them from getting any ideas. Despite the amount of ghostly soldiers, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman Strauss were able to pass them and get to Phantom's guild, the first pair much faster than the other by flight.

After trying to destroy the cannon from the outside, Happy suggested Natsu to destroy Jupiter's cannon from the inside instead. Natsu agreed and, with Happy's flying magic, despite being a cat, they went deep within the cannon to destroy the core and prevent Jupiter from firing. What they didn't expect to see was one of Phantom Lord's S-Class mage and member of Element Four, Totomaru, guarding the power source. It was a standstill for them both, with Totomaru's ability to control fire at his will and Natsu being resistant to all fire magic, being a Fire Dragon Slayer that he is. Eventually, due to a little miscalculation, Natsu was able to destroy Jupiter's power source. However...

"You're too late!" Totomaru shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"That wasn't the real power source; that was a decoy!"

"What?!"

"Then that means-!" Happy gasped.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

_***MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE***_

"Oh no!" Wakaba gasped, seeing a fully charged Jupiter cannon blast.

"Natsu's too late!" Macao shouted.

"I guess this is it then... It was nice working with you guys..." Cana said, trembling slightly.

Soon, the cannon was fired...

"IT'S TOO SOON FOR YOU GUYS TO JUST GIVE UP!" two voices shouted. Suddenly, two figures jumped over the wrecked building and headed towards the cannon, much to most of the Fairy Tail members shock, disbelief and worry, as they all screamed for them to move away from the blast.

"Ready?" asked one figure.

"Whenever you are," the other replied.

"Then let's go!" The first figure was thrown towards the building by his partner. "**Command Style: Wingblade! ****Shotlock: Pulse Bomb!**" Six swords of light hovers behind him, each charging energy blasts from the tip. The figure threw them all at the building's back legs, forcing it to lose balance and lean back. Unwillingly, Phantom Lord's Jupiter Cannon fired, completely missing its intended target.

"My turn now. **Command Style: Thunderbolt! ****Shotlock: Lightning Ray!**" The second figure suddenly had a glowing sword in his hand and rushed straight into the cannon at lightning speed, the moment the blast ended. Once inside the cannon, the figure reverted back to normal. "Now let's see if this thing likes some extra energy. **Thunder Tracer!**" Many waves of lightning bolt suddenly rained down inside the cannon. The second figure quickly made his leave, as the bolts were finding and destroying the power source. Seconds later, cracks formed and the cannon exploded.

"Now, you can't fire that thing properly," he coolly stated, landing in front of Fairy Tail.

"He got that right," the first figure agreed, landing next to his partner. "So then guys, what's going on here?" He has brown spiky hair, blue eyes and tan skin tone. His hoodie is grey with black lining and red hood. His sleeves are black with white lines separating them from the red edging. His shirt is black and has a picture of a white Fairy Tail emblem. He also has on black fingerless gloves, red pants with a dark blue belt and yellow shoes with white stripes. Around his neck is a crown pendant.

"Seriously everyone. We left for a few years to get some jobs done and we come back to see you guys in a war with another guild. Just what did you do?" the other teenager asked. He has on a white vest with yellow linings on the side and a high black collar. Underneath the vest is a bright yellow sleeveless shirt. He also has on a pair of black wristbands and baggy pants with a black belt, as well as white boots with yellow lining on the bottom. On the back of his vest and his left shoulder is a black Fairy Tail emblem.

When everyone got a better look at the duo, they all began chatting amongst themselves about them. At least, those who saw them for the first time.

"Who are those two?"

"They look familiar."

"I know them! Those two are-!"

"Sora! Riku!" Cana called, running up to them. "What great timing! We could really use some help!"

More chatter came as the card mage explained everything to their saviors.

"No way! _The_ Sora and Riku!"

"They do look like the two mages from the articles about them."

"That's because they are them!"

"We might have a better chance to win!"

"That's the story," Cana ended.

"Guess that explains why our guild is a mess," Sora said.

"Now that we explained our side of the story, explain to us why you didn't answer the lacrima earlier," Bisca demanded.

"Why don't you ask this genius?" Riku asked back, referring Sora as the 'genius'.

"Ah ha ha ha... There's a good reason for that," the brunette tried to explain. "I may have accidentally broke it...?"

"Broke it how?!" Alzack asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say that he accidentally used it as firewood one time," Riku explained, resisting the urge to face-palm at the memory.

"IDIOT!" some of the other mages shouted, hitting the guilty boy in the head.

"Last time I remember, now is not the time to think about my mistake!" When Sora shouted that, everyone remembered about the returning Shades.

"Sora is right. We still have a war to win!" Cana shouted. Everyone else cheered in agreement. All of a sudden, the Shades were all returning to Phantom's guild, as the building began to change shape.

"What are they up to now?!" Laki wondered.

"What is that? It must be a joke..." Cana said.

"It's a giant. A magical giant!" Loke identified.

"Bow down and beg for mercy, you brats," came Jose's voice. "Bow down to me, or feel despair until your final moments." Seconds after he said that, the reaper-like ghosts returned to battle.

"The Shades are coming back!" Alzack stated the obvious.

"A giant and ghosts. What are they planning on doing?!" Bisca wondered.

"You guys just focus your attention on the Shades!" Riku ordered.

"Riku and I are going into that thing!" Sora said.

"Why? I mean Natsu will find a way to stop a giant, won't he?" Cana asked.

"What do you think that is to you now, besides a magical giant?" Sora asked.

"A magical vehicle," Macao answered. Almost everyone paled in realization to that.

"B-But just look at that giant! It's not like it's going to attack us, right?!" Wakaba asked, panicking.

"Not physically. Look." Riku pointed at the giant, as it was beginning to draw a magic circle. "That's the magic circle for one of the fobidden magics, Abyss Break."

"If that thing completes that circle, we'll be in a huge trouble!" Sora explains. "All of Magnolia will be destroyed! Which is why Riku and I are going! We'll help Natsu, Gray and Elfman find the power source!"

"They say two heads are better than one. In that case, five people finding the power source is better than three. And with some reinforcements we have here, it gets even better."

"... I got it. Leave things here to us. You two, hurry up and go!" Cana commanded. The two boys high jumped and glided over to the magical giant. Some of the Shades noticed and went after them.

"Sora! Riku! Look out!" Wakaba warned.

Whether they didn't heed his warning or ignored him, the two kept gliding foward, not minding the pursuing Shades.

"Are they crazy?!" Macao asked in a worried tone.

"Just leave them be," Alzack said.

"Al's right. After all, this is Sora and Riku we're talking about. They'll figure out something," Bisca supported.

"Bisca's right. Now that Master and Erza are both out, those two are our only hope for winning this war. If anyone can stop this war, if not the Master or Erza, it's them," Cana agreed. "Now then, let's finish this!"

"YEAH!"


	3. Incoming Back-Up

**Kingdom cure: So sorry for the long wait, readers!**

**Chopper: What happened?**

**Kingdom cure: Well, there's a good reason for this.**

**Aki: She's been lazy is all. That and she's working on an entertainment story for those who really likes the SCP series.**

**Kingdom cure: AKI! You're not suppose to say that!**

**Aki: Well it's true, especially since you needed to recover from that big test of yours for the being lazy part. That and the entertainment story will be out soon anyway.**

**Kingdom cure: That is... actually true.**

**Aki: You see?**

**Kingdom cure: But still! You didn't need to tell them!**

**Aki: Too late now.**

**Kingdom cure: *Sigh and saw a fellow reader/writer coming in, putting a finger on her lips* That reminds me Chopper. While you're here, mind telling me the secrets to the Rumble Ball?**

**Chopper: Huh? But if I do that, it won't be a secret. And even if I tell you, you can't use it, since you're a normal human.**

**Kingdom cure: Speaking of that, how's that request going?**

**Chopper: Which one?**

**Aki: Chopper.**

**Chopper: What is it, Aki? *felt something tap his shoulder* Huh?**

**?: *scary face* BOOOOOOOOO!**

**Chopper: *In great fright, hat and antlers jumped off his head* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**?: *Laughing hysterically on the floor***

**Kingdom cure: *trying to hide my laugh* T-That was a... good one...**

**Aki: And here I thought it was only you who can be this cruel.**

**Chopper: Why you! *changes into heavy point* You'll pay for that!**

**?: Look! Giant Cotton Candy Tree!**

**Chopper: *back to Brain Point* Huh?! Where?! *runs off to find cotton candy tree***

**Aki: Again, that was cruel.**

**Kingdom cure: she was right. That was funny. *looks at the spot the reader was, only to see a note* What's this?**

**Note: Thanks kingdom cure, for allowing me to be here for a short time, and to scare the bejesus out of Chopper 'chuckle' and to say that kingdom cure does not own Fairy Tail or Kingdom Hearts and, to Chopper, I apologize for scaring you.**

**Aki: That was a request, wasn't it? Scaring Chopper.**

**Kingdom cure: What gave that away~? Oh yes! It may be too late now, but for those of you who have been wondering when this story is starting at, it would be at episode 23 of Fairy Tail. Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Sora! Riku! Look out!" Wakaba warned._

_Whether they didn't heed his warning or ignored him, the two kept gliding foward, not minding the pursuing Shades._

_"Are they crazy?!" Macao asked in a worried tone._

_"Just leave them be," Alzack said._

_"Al's right. After all, this is Sora and Riku we're talking about. They'll figure out something," Bisca supported._

_"Bisca's right. Now that Master and Erza are both out, those two are our only hope for winning this war. If anyone can stop this war, if not the Master or Erza, it's them," Cana agreed. "Now then, let's finish this!"_

_"YEAH!"_

* * *

When Sora and Riku got on the giant, they both looked back and saw the pursuing Shades catching up.

"Here they come," the brunette spoke.

"And here we go," the silver-haired boy added. Both got out their key-like swords and fought the ghost-like magical beings.

As they fought, both fighters kept their distance away from the Shades, for they know of the consequences if they come in physical contact with them.

"You think we should do that thing now?" Sora asked.

"I'd rather it be a secret until we get to Jose. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would we?" Riku replied.

"True that. In that case, **Firaga!**" Sora used a powerful fire magic to destroy the remaining Shades on his side.

"Don't leave me hanging. **Blizzaga!**" Riku fired ice shards at the remaining on his side, clearing the area. "Let's go. Jose's up ahead."

"Lead the way, my dark-magic-gps friend," the brunette joked.

"Very funny." With that, the two ran to where their target would be.

* * *

_***AN HOUR OR TWO LATER* (I don't know exactly how much time passed in the anime to get to this part)**_

The two Keyblade weilders continued to run arcoss the hall and up the stairs, defeating any Phantom Lord members who dared to stand in their way. Upon entering a room, they saw a familiar scarlet warrior being held up by some dark magic with a menacing-looking guy in front of her.

"Sora! Isn't that...?!" Riku asked his best friend.

"Erza?" Sora guessed. The two then noticed a sword making its way towards the fellow Fairy Tail mage, blade-first. The sight of that had the two to panic. "Riku!"

"Right!" The two boys summoned their Keyblades and used a combo of Firaga and Aeroga to fire themselves pass Erza, knocking the sword away in the process, and hit Jose hard, pushing him away and crashed him into the stairs. Doing this caused Phantom's Guild master to lose focus and release Erza.

"What the-?" the red-head looked up and saw her saviors. "Sora! Riku!"

"Sorry for the wait, Erza," Sora apologized.

"You should be saying, rather asking, how did she get here before us?" Riku pointed out.

"Is this really the time to ask that?!" Erza exclaimed. "That guy you both took down was-!"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came the dark mage's voice. "If it isn't Sora and Riku. S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail who both uses multiple magics."

"This darkness... You're Jose, aren't you?" Riku guessed.

"That's right. I am the Guildmaster of Phantom Lord, Jose."

"What do you want with Lucy? I can tell from that aura around you that it isn't for a job request."

"We heard everything from Cana. And knowing someone like you, you couldn't be after Lucy just for a job. At least, not like this! No legal guild would just attack another just to get a job done! That sounds more like a Dark Guild king of work," Sora voiced.

"He wants to force Lucy to join our guild," Erza explained. "He doesn't care about her, only the money she has on her. Rather, her family's fortune."

"What?!" the two boys gasped.

"That's right. By doing that, Phantom Lord will be the number one guild once more. And Fairy Tail will become flies that they should've been right from the start," Jose added.

"All this... just for fame!?" Riku growled. "Why the Magic Council made your guild a legal one is what I will never know. But I will assume that they've never seen this guild's true color."

"Took the words right out of my mouth! I can't believe this! Legal guilds are made to protect the innocents, help the innocents, work with other legal guilds to stop the dark guilds! But you! You did what an illegal guild would do!" Sora supported.

"What's so illegal about what I'm doing? All I'm doing is retrieving Lucy Heartfilia and bringing her back to her father. After I gain their fortune that is."

"Nothing but evil talk if you ask me. And I know evil when I see, hear and feel one."

"We'll stop you, Jose! And put an end to this war!"


	4. Surprise!

**Aki: ...**

**Chopper: ...**

**Aki and Chopper: ...**

**Aki: Where's kingdom cure?**

**Chopper: Resting.**

**Aki: From what?**

**Chopper: Being chased by Xion.**

**Aki: Wasn't she occupied by her bodyguards?**

**Chopper: That's what I thought, until I was at her studio with Happy.**

**Aki: Oh yeah. That little ask and torture thing for your guys.**

**Chopper: Yep.**

**Aki: I wasn't there, so tell me how it went.**

**Chopper: Not much. Just one little request. No questions or dares for us. Although I now feel bad for kingdom cure.**

**Aki: Why?**

**Chopper: Xion is locked up real tight.**

**Aki: ... Yeah... She's so dead when Xion finds a way out and back.**

**Chopper: Yep.**

**Aki: Anyway, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Chopper: Sure! Kingdom cure doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"All this... just for fame!?" Riku growled. "Why the Magic Council made your guild a legal one is what I will never know. But I will assume that they've never seen this guild's true color."_

_"Took the words right out of my mouth! I can't believe this! Legal guilds are made to protect the innocents, help the innocents, work with other legal guilds to stop the dark guilds! But you! You did what an illegal guild would do!" Sora supported._

_"What's so illegal about what I'm doing? All I'm doing is retrieving Lucy Heartfilia and bringing her back to her father. After I gain their fortune that is."_

_"Nothing but evil talk if you ask me. And I know evil when I see, hear and feel one."_

_"We'll stop you, Jose! And put an end to this war!"_

* * *

The two Keyblade wielders charged at the dark mage, swinging their weapons at him in an attempt to land a hit. However, Jose was too fast for either of them to hit. Eventually, Jose used his magic to push them away from him.

"Is that all you got? I expected more from Fairy Tail's strongest duo. Then again, the mages there are nothing but flies. So it seems that I got my hopes up for nothing," Jose taunted.

"Shut up!" both shouted in reply, continuing their assault.

"Let me tell you one thing, Jose. You can say what you want about us, but leave our friends out of this!" Sora shouted, as Jose dodged his swipe.

"Even if they aren't as strong as us, at least they're a stronger mage than you are!" Riku added, managing to cut Jose's cheek.

"And how, I dare to ask, are they stronger than me? They are nothing but weaklings. You even said it yourself."

"They may not be strong in terms of physical strength or magic, but there's one thing that they are strong in; their hearts."

"A heart? What does something as weak as that do for weak mages?"

"It may be weak at first, but as time goes on, as one makes more friends, the heart gets stronger depending on the amount of friends made," Sora began. "You think we're weaker than you, Jose. But there's one thing you should know!"

"Our friends are our power!" he and Riku shouted in unison, as they landed a hard hit on the Darkness Mage.

"I admit, that last hit took me off guard. And as much as I want to continue playing around, I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule." Jose raised his hand. "How about I end this little fight?"

"Sora! Riku! Run!" Erza warned.

"**Dead Wave.**" Jose sent out a wave of ghosts towards the two Keyblade wielders. They tried to protect themselves with Reflectga and Dark Shield. Although it protected them from being annihilated, their defenses broke down and they were sent back. "This is the end. **Dead Wave!**" Jose sent out another wave at the two airborne fighters. Neither of them were able to evade the wave and were engulfed by it.

"SORA! RIKU!" Fairy Tail's strongest woman cried out. At this rate, nothing but silence filled the room. That is, until there was a sound of something being sucked in. Jose and Erza looked at the spot where Sora and Riku were once at and were surprised at the sight before them.

"Man, that was a bad taste," Riku said, as he finished eating the attack. Yes, eating.

"WHAT?!"

"At least it's something, rather than nothing," Sora pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess that's true."

"Wait a second. This can't be right. How did you eat my magic?" Jose demanded.

"I think the answer is obvious. Do I really need to answer that?" the Darkness wielder asked back.

"... It can't be... No, that's not possible! My resources said that there's only one Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail! One mage with Slayer Magic! There's no way you could have that kind of magic too!"

"Yeah... Well, that's true, but you just saw evidence that it was possible."

"You can't just be in denial after seeing something like that," Sora joked.

"Then how about this?! **Dark Pulse!**" Jose swiped his hand and a chain of linear explosions went off.

"Sora! Riku!" Erza cried out once more.

Silence covered the room as smoke began to clear. Surprisingly, instead of seeing dead or unconscious bodies of the two boys, there was a huge, pure white barrier where the two boys were.

"That was a close one," came Sora's voice.

"No kidding," Riku's voice followed, as the barrier was put down, revealing a white magic circle on the floor and Sora putting his hands up.

"What?! How?!" Jose demanded.

"Sorry, but the fun was just getting started. I'm sure you have more than enough time to continue to 'play around' with us," the spiky haired boy said.

'_No way... They both managed to survive from Jose's Darkness Magic,_' Erza thought in '_Sora, Riku. What have you both been doing this whole time? And those abilities... I don't remember Riku ever eating any kind of Dark Magic before. And Sora, since when can you use magic from this world?_'

"Now then, I guess it's time for us to get serious too, don't you think, Sora?" Riku asked his best friend.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's show them what we were really doing these past few years away from home," Sora agreed.

"I don't care what you boys have been doing. You think you have what it takes to beat me? A guild master? A Wizard Saint?! I'd like to see you try, you pesky bugs!" Jose challenged, as he summoned more Shades at them.

"They're all yours, Riku."

"With pleasure." The white-haired boy stepped forward and waited as the ghost-like beings closed in on him. Taking in a deep breath, Riku inhaled every single one of them in him, increasing the two mages' shock.

"How are you doing this?" Jose demanded in a bit of fright.

"How else?" the dark magic-eater asked back, followed by a burp. "Excuse me. Now, I think it's time you get what you've been giving times two." Riku and Sora both crouched down and a purple magic circle appeared below the former as a white magic circle appeared below the former.

The pressure they're releasing seemed enough to wake Gray, Elfman and Mirajane up. They whom were knocked unconscious from Jose's attack.

"What the hell...?" the ice mage breathed.

"What is this magic? It feels familiar, yet it doesn't," the male Take-Over mage asked.

"Look! Over there!" the former S-Class mage gasped, pointing at the sight before them.

"Now **Light Devil's...**"

"**Dark Devil's...**"

"**RAGE!**" The two Keyblade wielders, after inhaling, released a large combo of light and darkness from their mouths. The two attacks made a direct hit on Jose and forced him back to the stairs behind him, destroying, not just the stairs, but a huge part of the guild.

* * *

_***MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE***_

"Hey! What the hell is that?!" a Fairy Tail mage screamed. This got every other mages' attention as they looked at Phantom Lord's guild. Much to their shock, they saw the whole right side of the magic giant's body destroyed, the arm falling off as a white and purple blast shot out from within. Not only that, one by one, the Shades were slowly disappearing.

"You don't think... that Natsu did that, do you?" another Fairy Tail mage asked.

"Idiot. He's a Fire mage. He doesn't know anything but fire," another corrected.

"Then who did that?"

"For some reason... Those magics feels like Sora and Riku," Cana muttered.

"But it can't really be them, can it?" Macao asked.

"They've been gone for some time. If more than half of that time was to train and that is the results of whatever training they did, I wouldn't be surprised now," Wakaba guessed.

"They got that much stronger?" Nab questioned.

"Those two are like monsters now!" Laki slightly panicked.

"Indeed they are," came a familiar old voice.

* * *

_***BACK IN THE GUILD***_

Erza, Gray, Elfman and Mirajane couldn't help but have their jaw dropped at the sight before them. The two teenage boys they knew so well had done the impossible. Not only did they take out a Wizard Saint, they also learned Slayer Magic. It's not like Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic, but it's still really strong. The dust died down and the two Keyblade weilders stood, glaring down at their defeated opponent.

"That should do it," Sora spoke.

"Yeah," Riku nodded. "And now you know, Jose, that once you take down a fairy, you will face a demon's wrath." They both turned away and walked over to their fallen friends. "Now that I think about it, the Magic Council won't overlook this battle. And there's no doubt you'll be taking most of the blame. And having gone to this level of extreme, I doubt you'll still be called a Wizard Saint." Unknown to either of them, a certain wind mage appeared behind them with a sadistic look on his face.

"Sora! Riku! Behind you!" Erza warned. It seemed as though the warning was unneeded, for her two comrades summoned their Keyblades and knocked him out.

"I believe the war is over. Your guild master has fallen after all," the Dark Devil Slayer told him.

"Now unless if you want to be annihilated completely, how about you take Jose and get out of here?" the Light Devil Slayer suggested in a cheery tone.

As though all the other Fairy Tail members heard their words, they broke into cheers, knowing that the fight is over with their victory.

* * *

**Chopper: hm?**

**Aki: What's wrong?**

**Chopper: I just remembered something. Kingdom ****cure, besides changing her nickname, has a small announcement for the readers.**

**Aki: If the name-changing is to prevent her from dying, I doubt it'll help. But what's the other thing?**

**Chopper: the third part of the SCP series will be up.**

**Aki: huh?**

**Chopper: yeah. Apparently, there were some readers who really wants the third part up, so she's thinking of putting this story on hold after this chapter.**

**Aki: Well, that story is a bigger hit compared to this one. I can see why.**

**Chopper: And she already wrote some ideas for it too. I wonder what kind of changes or additions she made...**

**Aki: And since that's going on, Happy will be back to being my assistant, isn't he?**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lector: He's not the only one, yes!**

**Frosh: Fro thinks so too!**

**Aki: Who are you two?**

**Lector: I'm Lector and he's Frosh.**

**Frosh: Fro thinks so too.**

**Aki: ... Am I a pet caretaker or something?**

**Lector: What?! You have something against us Exceeds?!**

**Frosh: Fro thinks so too.**

**Aki: Are you agreeing with him?**

**Frosh: Fro thinks so too.**

**Aki: uh ha ha ha... Anyway, that being said, guess this is where Fairy Tail's Light and Darkness Wielders will have to end for the time being. I'm not the authoress, but I'm pretty sure she'll continue this soon. Probably after the third story.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Frosh: Fro thinks so too!**


End file.
